


Thankful

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda, Original Character-centric, Soft Richie Tozier, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Richie’s nieces were coming to stay with him and Eddie for Thanksgiving.





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Super rushed, I know.
> 
> By the way, Katrina is 15 and Blair is 8.

Richie’s nieces were coming to stay with him and Eddie for Thanksgiving. Richie’s sister had to be on a business trip, so Richie offered to take the kids for their break. He loves the girls, even becoming their guardian if anything were to happen to their mom.

 

Eddie was prepping the turkey early that morning and Richie was peeling the potatoes when they hear the doorbell ring.

 

“I got it!” Richie says, wiping his hands on a towel.

 

He walks over to the door, opening it to see his sister and his nieces.

 

“Trina! Blair! Give Uncle Richie a hug!”

 

The littlest girl, Blair, hugs him, but the teen, Katrina, doesn’t.

 

“Thank you so much for taking the girls, Rich. I owe you,” Richie’s sister, Lauren, says.

 

“Oh, no, you don’t owe me anything, Laurie, I love the girls.”

 

“Shit, I’m gonna be late for my flight,” Lauren groans. “Girls, mom has to go now.”

 

“No! Mama stays!” Blair exclaims, gripping onto her mother’s leg.

 

“Blair, I’ll be back in a week,” Lauren chuckles. “Go on with Uncle Richie.”

 

Blair and Katrina go inside the house, getting a whiff of the incense burning.

 

“Uncle Eddie!” Blair says, running up to Eddie.

 

“Heya, Chickadee!” Eddie pats Blair’s shoulder. “Hey, Trina.”

 

Katrina looked up, but her eyes looked dead.

 

“Hey,” she whispers.

 

“Anyways, you guys go set up in the guest rooms and come back to help us make dinner.”

 

Katrina and Blair walk to the hallway, walking into their rooms. Richie goes back to peeling the potatoes.

 

“Did you notice anything… strange about Katrina?” Eddie asks.

 

“Yeah. But she’s a teenager. Hormones and all that fuckery,” Richie replies. “We shouldn’t worry about it, baby.”

 

Katrina and Blair come back out of their rooms.

 

“Okay, let’s get started! Blair, can you help Uncle Eddie with the turkey?” Blair beams, and Eddie grabs the stepstool to have the little girl reach the turkey. “Katrina, you can help by making the salad.”

 

Katrina tucks a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. She grabs a knife, starting to cut at the peppers.

 

“How’s school going for you girls?” Eddie asks.

 

“I got first place at the spelling bee!” Blair smiles.

 

“Good job, Chickadee,” Eddie says, about to stuff the turkey.

 

“How about you, Trina? Anything up?” Richie asks.

 

“Nothing much. I have a choir concert coming up,” Katrina replies. “Christmas songs, that sort of thing.”

 

“I’ll be there, baby girl,” Richie says, with a sincere smile on his face. He hears a hiss from Katrina. Richie looks over, seeing Katrina clutching her hand and blood dripping from it. “Oh, my God!” He exclaims. “Trina, are you okay?”

 

“Oh, God. No, no, no,” Katrina mumbles, running to the bathroom.

 

“I got her,” Richie says to Blair and Eddie.

 

He walks to the bathroom, trying to open it, but it’s locked.

 

“Please, go away!” She yells.

 

“Trina-” Richie tries.

 

“No! Please go!”

 

Richie sighs, “Katrina Richelle Tozier, open this door!”

 

“No!”

 

Richie places a hand on the door.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry for yelling. I just want to help,” Richie softly says. “Please, let me in.”

 

He hears the click of the lock, and the door opens. Katrina’s mascara was running, meaning she was crying.

 

“Oh, honey,” He hugs his niece.

 

“I’m sorry,” She whispers.

“Don’t be sorry, Trina,” Richie places a kiss into her hair. “What’s up, buttercup? What’s going on?”

 

“It’s just…” She hesitates.

 

“Would it be better if we talked in private?” Katrina nods.

 

They go into her room, closing the door behind them.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“When I cut my hand, I got a wave of… anxiety, I guess.”

 

“Like how?”

 

Katrina gives him a scared look.

 

“There’s something I haven’t told you,” She starts chewing her lip. “And it’s kind of scary.”

 

“Trust me, I‘ve lived through scary. You can tell me.”

 

Katrina rolls up her sleeve, showing old white scars lined up on her arm. Richie’s heart sinks.

 

“Oh, honey. Did you do this to yourself?”

 

“Yeah,” Katrina admits. “I kept hearing this voice in my head to kill myself, so I tried to end it.” She rolls her sleeve back down. “It was hard, Richie.”

 

“I bet, kiddo,” He grabs her hand. “Could I tell you something?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Auntie Bev had something like that. She kept hearing voices from the sink and she thought she was going crazy,” He thought of the moment he was cleaning the bloody bathroom with the others, just maybe hours before meeting Mike.

 

“But she wasn’t?

 

“Nope,” Richie chuckles. “Listen, Katrina, I want you to go to me, Uncle Eddie or your mom if you ever feel like this again. I love you so much and I would never be myself again if I lost you.”

 

“I love you, too, Uncle Richie,” Katrina smiles.

 

“C’mon, let’s get back to making dinner, but help Eddie with the turkey.”

 

Katrina laughs slightly.

 

Katrina knows what she’s thankful for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
